Recently, research has been actively conducted on an insulator of which the resistance is changed by an externally applied voltage. In particular, also, experiments have been recently attempted in order to examine the reason why in a metal-insulator transition (MIT) material an abrupt transition is generated from an insulator to a metal (Hyun-Tak Kim et al., New Journal of Physics, vol. 6, p 52, 2004). The MIT material can be manufactured as a two-terminal or three-terminal device by forming the MIT material on a substrate and electrodes on the MIT material. In addition, the MIT device manufactured likewise can be applied to various electronic devices. For example, the patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,463 B2, 23 Sep. 2003, Hyun-Tak Kim et al.) discloses an MIT material that can be used as a field effect transistor.
When a voltage that is applied to an MIT device exceeds a specific voltage (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘MIT generating voltage’), the MIT device has electrical properties that a current is abruptly increased (or the resistance is abruptly reduced) and that an insulator state is transited into a metal state. The electrical properties of the MIT device, as described above, can be used in various electronic devices used in various applications. However, the MIT device has never been used to generate an oscillation phenomenon as yet.
Research conducted on examining the oscillating properties of the voltage and current have been reported until now as follows. In the past, an oscillation phenomenon of the voltage and current of a III-V Group based semiconductor has been reported and such phenomenon is called a Gunn effect. This report explains that the oscillation phenomenon is generated by the nubility change of electrical charges. Recently, the oscillation phenomenon has been reported even in an organic material. In detail, when a circuit is configured with a structure in which a thin film resistor directly contacts a conductive organic salt material of which the resistance is greatly changed according to a voltage that is applied from the outside, and an external voltage that is greater than a specific value is applied to the circuit, the oscillating properties are generated in current flowing through the circuit. Thus, it has been construed that the resistance of the conductive organic salt material is changed since charge ordering is changed. In the oscillation of the material of the III-V Group and an organic material, an oscillating waveform is in a shape of a sinusoidal wave that continuously changes. In addition, the oscillating frequency generated in an oscillating element formed of the organic material is very low.
Thereby, to embody a conventional oscillating element such as a thyristor or an oscillator, an amplifier and a feedback loop must be configured. Moreover, to embody the amplifier and the feedback loop, there is a need for various electrical elements (e.g., a transistor, a capacitor and an inductor) in addition to resistors. Accordingly, a conventional oscillating element using various electrical elements has a limit in miniaturization and is disadvantageous in terms of cost.